


《旅程终结番外》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 很久以前写的短篇
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, 威震天/擎天柱
Kudos: 6





	《旅程终结番外》

假如塞星也下雪的话。  
  
从未见过这城市楼厦被白色覆盖过，塞星的气候很简单，不如蓝星的变化多样 。不过若让塞星下雪，这在化学和物理原理上是不可能的，况且它们落在建筑与机体上，化掉后的水渗入缝隙中可不止涂漆这一个问题了。  
但是那片白总是难忘的，难免有时在合适的气氛下想去欣赏。擎天柱站在一座铁塔的顶部，缦立远视，遥望辉煌的钢铁森林，人民过着满意的生活。他手中拿着几张很小的有点硬度的纸，上面有画面。  
那是阿尔茜递给他的，没错这是照片。上面是几位“老”朋友，曾经的孩子们，他们三个，如今已是成年的创业者；杰克·达比，仲代神子/美琪，拉法埃尔·若热·冈萨雷斯·埃斯基维尔……我的普神啊拉菲，这名字可真够长的。哦，还有富勒特工，达比护士，他们看起来不如当初那般年轻了，但是他们脸上都挂着笑。  
  
“这在塞博坦只不过是一瞬间的事。”阿尔茜向前走了几步，同样来到塔顶的边缘。“不是非得刻意保留意见，我们都明白，碳基的寿命很短暂。”接着她抬头看着比他高很多的机。“你却在这个世界待了很长时间。”  
“那就让我继续待着吧，出色的女战士。”擎天柱微笑着。“不是每个机一生都能见到永远的黎明。”  
这是个假的世界。我只知道这是个假的世界，我不属于这里，因为我已经跳井，我已经回归火种源了。……这听起来像是一场梦，事实上它也的确给了自己这样的感觉，也许是跟普神打的一个赌。至于赌什么，应该就是所经历的吧。  
问题是。我还记得，我是谁吗？  
  
“你是领袖。汽车人的领导者。”阿尔茜不在了，取而代之站在旁边的是他的老朋友，救护车医官。他回答他，然后化成了粉末被吹散，消失。  
“你是导师。我唯一追随的人。”声音从背后传来，转过机体闻声看去，是那位出色的侦察兵，大黄蜂。他的发生器很完好。消失。  
“你是英雄。拯救了母星塞博坦。”隔板在另一个方向出现，宽宽的绿色破坏者给他竖了个大拇指，那是蓝星人表达“你很棒”的手势，肯定是美琪教给他的。消失。  
“你是长官。我所忠诚的上司。”那位跟自己长得很像的副指挥官在他的右边，肩并着肩和他面向一个方向，蓝色的教条主义者通天晓。消失。  
“你是信仰。我神圣的崇拜者。”烟幕笑着说，他看起来还是那么的阳光和年轻人的热情。消失。  
接着一位又一位，他们回答他们芯中的擎天柱，它们是各种各样的，有好有坏，回答的有汽车人也有霸天虎。然而擎天柱微笑地看着他们，出现表达完后又消失，安静地聆听。  
总觉得少了些什么？  
但是一切都很正常？  
那么到底少了什么？  
记得那位熟悉的机吗？  
谁？  
他们，他们说的都不是我，但又的确是我。  
  
。。。  
“你，”音频接收器收到了这样一个音节，霎时让胸甲里，那叫火种舱的地方猛然颤抖了一下，忍不住将手掌覆盖到上面。  
“是奥利安。”这句话完整了，那个机把这句话说完整了。呆呆地抬起头，向前看去，光学镜瞳孔放大并且更明亮了几分，现在印在cpu的成像里，除了一个银色的机外只是一片空白。  
白的连散色的光源都不知道来自何处，银色的机在光晕下显得有些模糊。他向这里伸出了手，我也，不确定地向他伸出了手。我向前踏了一步，接着另一步也跟了上来，向前走着，向他走着。越来越近，越来越快，我便跑了起来，现在我眼里只有那一抹银色，我跑的越来越快。  
“震天尊！”于是领袖跑到不远处，单腿弯曲向前一跳，扑到了对方的机身上。对方的一双手抱着他，双臂环绕着他，像是能保护一切。  
擎天柱抱着紧挨着的机，他有那样熟悉又宽阔的胸腔。但是，慢慢睁开光学镜，却看见了他胸甲中间凹槽处的标志。霸天虎。  
接着，抬头向上看去，对方正低着头看自己，那张熟悉又清晰的面甲，亲切的危险，还有，红色的光学镜。“叫错了，我叫威震天。”  
【画风突变预警，正片】  
【前方高能预警，非战斗人员请迅速撤离】  
  
♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀♀  
镜框中闪烁着迷离，充斥着情欲，潮红的面甲上隐现羞涩的点滴。此时正娇喘连连，销魂并带有让人兴奋的磁性男音，正有节奏地荡漾着。每一声听起来都很满意与舒服，伴奏是啪啪啪的。  
下体略显乱，一塌糊涂。擎天柱双腿分开跪坐在威震天的跨上，手支撑着上下动着，两机对接处有一片湿漉的液体。  
“嗯~啊~啊……”这根本一点也不yin荡，反而听起来也挺含蓄地，但是快感谁也无法阻止，摩♂擦着，一下两下，上下抽插。挺立着的肿胀的管子上端溢出流着交合液。  
反观后者，这位君王。他半靠在床头，惬意又玩味地微笑看着他。此时他的目光中有着很多温柔，面色微红，赤红的光学镜中充满毫不隐藏的占有欲和情欲。他一下起身将正在运♂动的红蓝机体推到，擎天柱躺倒在柔软的充电床上，床面被深度不一地压凹，被快感的余温统笼，未曾反应过来发生了什么。  
  
“擎天柱，你这幅样子给了我征服的快感。”威震天抬起他的腿，哦，这该死的修长的腿，真是永远抚摸个不停。  
“闭嘴，宿敌。不要想着那些没有意义的事。……啊~！”话音刚落接口便被一下撑大侵入，虽然有着润滑液的相助，但内壁与管身间的摩擦力依然不可减少，这炉渣的快感真是让人欲罢不能！  
“少说那些废话，你的理论现在在欲望面前都是垃圾。”向前猛然挺近，一插到底，便听到一声颤抖的高吟。“你永远只有被cao的份儿。”  
“呃……只不过……是你一厢情愿而已……”领袖有些困难的说。  
“你一生都在拒绝我，但你实际上什么都没法拒绝。因为我，是你的恋人。”君王步步紧逼。  
“我…嗯…是的…我…”他在被动的动作下依然娇喘着，思维在模糊，却又感觉非常的清晰。  
“我爱你，奥利安。”威震天边拆边压下上身。  
“嗯…我爱你…震天尊。”擎天柱感到他在靠近，便闭上光学镜，缠绵了一个很是漫长又依赖的吻。  
在这美好的意境下，不少带着爱♂的液体释放在了它该待的地方。  
他们相拥着，彼此感受对方，就像真的一样。世界在模糊。  
※  
  
普莱姆斯抿了口能量液，淡漠地看着光明中群星万烁的星团。他们是一个个生命，或回归，或新生的子民。期中那最明亮的几十颗是塞博坦人世世代代的领袖，而他看着那颗最活跃的。  
是那个被选中的能源宝继承人，擎天柱。  
他有着与当初十三师徒同样大的功劳，准确说这个命运中的机救了自己一命。他在那群死亡的星球表面的生物冲到火种源之井的能源中心时，禁锢了宇宙大帝的超物理意识，以至于自己保住了这条远古的命。  
所以在他回归火种源后赐予了他原有的意识，保留了他生前的记忆。这是个天堂，他想什么都会有。  
比如说现在。思维很活跃，但是想的东西却有点…让人感觉羞耻？刚开始可不是这样。  
罢了，随他去吧。  
  
神明向现实感知看去，在远离城市的某片森林。这片森林依然是金属元素构成的，每颗树的成分都是自然形成的合金，它们的形状各具优雅的特色。这片无价的银色森林。  
他快和这片森林融为一体了，他站在墓面前，平静地看着那严谨与圣洁的十字架。应该说这是个水晶墓，用料全是透明的水晶，全是SiO2元素构成的墓。  
威震天做的。  
  
这个墓上面写的是他逝去的宿敌的名字。不过奇怪的是有两个名字，一个擎天柱，一个奥利安。墓里是什么只有他自己清楚。  
威震天不想把墓建在塞博坦陵墓里，那是塞伯坦人死后的长眠之地，有平民，有战士，有领袖。真是圣地又肮脏。  
给宿敌一个独立的空间最完美的。因为我们是已逝去的恋人。即使我死后只能与宇宙大帝的反火种结合，不能回归火种源。  
我们的灵魂葬在一起。  
  
$  
“嘿！找到你了！”一个稚嫩的声音开心的说。  
什么？  
“………………”威震天转过身看去，应该是向下看去。一个可爱的幼生体，有着鲜艳的红色与蓝色的涂装，这个小家伙两条手臂抱着自己的腿，抬头一脸骄傲地看着自己。  
  
###  
刚送完恋人就该养恋人了【有点不对？


End file.
